Candy Weekend
by Rhole Hidaka
Summary: Ken discovers Youji's stash of gummies, and all hell breaks loose. For Kenken anyway... ^^


I finally got some Youji gummies *munch munch*, and this strange fic comes to life! For those of you who just went "Hunh?", I'll explain. There are a brand of gummies called Muscat. According to Tenshi-sama, there's a wine made from the same grapes. They are these absolutely DELICIOUS gummies in the shape of hearts *munch*, and rumored to be an aphrodisiac. Here's what my bag says:   
  
butchering of the English language  
  
"Its translucent color so alluring and taste and aroma so gentle and mellow offer admiring feeling of a graceful lady..."  
  
/butchering of the English language  
  
So that's my theory on why Youji would buy these in bulk. ^__^ Eh, where do I get these titles...!   
  
---------------  
Candy Weekend  
by Rhole Hidaka  
---------------  
  
"GOAL!!! The Rockets win 4-2!!!"  
The announcer's voice resonated throughout the field, shortly followed by cheers and screams of victory as the children eagerly ran off the field.  
"Ken-niichan!! We did it!! WE WON!!!"  
"We're the best!!"  
Ken congratulated his young charges on a game well done, high-fiving and back slapping the group. Ken managed to break free of the adrenaline-pumped children as his stomach grumbled to remind him that he hadn't eaten all day due to the excitement of today's game.   
"Ken-niichan! We do we get to play for the J-League?"  
"Maa, Shounin. You have to practice EVERYDAY to be that good!"  
"Is that all?! Yaru ze!"  
"HOO!" All the children echoed in unison.  
"Ja ne, Ken-niichan! Matta ne!"  
"Ja!"  
Ken quickly walked the few blocks back to the flowershop, his stomach's grumbling getting louder with each step.  
"Yosh! I'm gonna have a feast! Sushi, miso, karaoke, curry..." Ken grinned wider, despite his stomach practially screaming for food now.  
Once he had entered the building, he sprinted to his room, threw his soccer equipment on the floor and ran back downstairs to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.  
  
"Ken-kun,  
Hope the kids won the game! I'll be at juku a little later than usual. Gomen that there isn't much to eat, but Youji-kun's gone grocery shopping and should be home an hour after you. Aya-kun's probably at the hospital. Ja!  
  
-Omi"  
  
"Saa... let's see what we have her--" Ken's face paled upon seeing the fridge's contents: a jar of mayonnaise, a nearly-empty litre of Diet Tab, and a box of pancake mix.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!! ANO YAROU!!!!" Ken cursed as he slammed his fist into the fridge's door. 'There isn't much to eat' was an understatement if he'd ever heard one! Ken began to curse more as he searched the cabinets, still finding nothing he could readily prepare.   
"Food. FOOD! Must eat! Ken no BAKA! Why didn't you eat before you left...!!??"  
Defeated, Ken trodded back upstairs to his room to sort clothes to wash. Once he'd gathered a load, he headed downstairs to the utility room to put a load of clothes in the washer, only to find Youji's trademark halter-tops and hip huggers sitting in the dryer. Even after a great game, the end of the day was looking gloomy for the soccer-playing assassin. He mumbled as he took Youji's clothes out of the dryer, balling them into a rather sloppy pile. Youji hadn't returned yet, and through Ken's starving logic, he declared the playboy the indirect cause of his current suffering. What goes around comes around, ne? Ego boosted (but still starving), he walked back up the stairs, wrinkled clothing in hand, and flung the door to Youji's room open. As he walked in and threw the offending articles on the bed, he spotted a small, clear box on Youji's nightstand.   
"Nanda sore...?"   
Ken nonchalantly picked up a small, sea-green wrapper and opened it. It was a transparent, forest-green, heart-shaped gummy, which made Ken break into a laugh riot.  
"He's GOT to be kidding!! He actually EATS these things..??!! Eat. Wait a minute..."  
The brown-haired youth started intently at the small gummy as his stomach began to rumble once more.   
"Sou ka! This techinally IS food! I'll just have a few til Youji gets back with the REAL food... he probably won't mind..."   
Ken popped the gummy into his mouth. It was better than he expected. Not too sweet like those expensive brands, but not horribly bland like the cheap ones in the local markets either. It was... sweet, yet slightly tangy at the same time, with a hint of white grapes lingering on his tounge.   
"Hmm.. not bad. Youji has better taste than I thought. I'll just have a few more..."  
Ken kept eating gummies out of the small dish one after another, grinning as gummy-flavored paradise calmed his stomach's protests for a short while. He continued to eat, gummy wrappers strewn all over Youji's bed and floor. Ken was rather content at the moment and didn't hear the front door unlocking, nor the soft footsteps on the stairs. The soccer player had popped the last gummy into his mouth...  
  
...just as Youji's door clicked open.  
  
~Eh? What's that nois--OH SHIT!! YOUJI'S BACK!! Wait, that's good! I'll have food! No wait, I've eaten all his candy and he's gonna kill me but maybe he can't wait until after I'm fed no wait...!!~  
Youji's lanky figure leaned against the doorframe, grinning smugly as he watched Ken have a mental conference with himself.   
  
~Ooh, this is PERFECT.~ Youji suppressed the urge to laugh as he cleared his throat.  
"Tadaimaa. Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, Kenken?"  
Youji purred in a low, sexy voice. Ken squeaked and turned towards the older assassin, chocolate eyes wide with shock.   
"Youji!? Um, okaeri! I did't heer you com 'n I wuz hungry so I ate 'zum of yer gummiez an' I didn't meen to eat em' all and I'll pay for 'em so-"  
Ken babbled through the last gummy in his mouth. He was so surprised that he hadn't bothered chewing or swallowing it. Youji just grinned more as he sauntered over to his bed in a few strides, hovering over the younger assasssin.   
"You've done it now Kenken." Youji's voice was oozing seduction. "Those were a VERY special brand of gummy, and you selfishly ate them all didn't you?"  
"H--hai..." Ken answered and nodded numbly.  
"And it's only fair that you compensate me for my loss, ne Kenken?"  
"H...hai..."  
Chuckling, Youji lowered his head and placed soft, light kisses on Ken's throat and worked his way up slowly, mentally smirking as he felt Ken inhale sharply. Once he reached his mouth, he kissed the younger asassin, whose mouth was still gaped open due to his current state of stupor. Youji took this to his advantage, probing Ken's lips apart and snaking his tounge inside the warm flesh. His tounge swirled around the moist insides, until it hit something warm and gooey.  
"Yosh." The elder assassin skillfully removed the partially-melted gummy from Ken's mouth and grinned as he finished it off. Once Ken had re-gained his composure, he blinked, looked up at Youji, touched his lips, stood up, and ran off screaming down the all. The lanky blond just smirked.  
  
"That'll teach him to eat my candy..."   
  
*OWARI*  
  



End file.
